


Пять раз, когда Джендри обращался с Арьей как с девочкой

by badweather



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Арья Старк была его лучшим другом и никогда не хотела, чтобы с ней обращались как с леди, но иногда Джендри об этом забывал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Gendry Treated Arya Like a Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343665) by [vixleonard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixleonard/pseuds/vixleonard). 



Когда их всех поймали, Арья разозлилась на Джендри. 

Джендри определенно переживал по этому поводу больше, чем следовало. Ему должно быть наплевать на то, что какая-то высокородная девчонка на него злится. Когда лорд-брат найдет Арью, она бросит и Пирожка, и Джендри и вернется в Винтерфелл.

За попытку поговорить с Пирожком один из людей Горы разбил Арье губу — Джендри тогда едва сдержался, чтобы не накинуться на него с кулаками. Он ненавидел каждого из этих людей, ненавидел всех, кто убил придурка Ломми Зеленые Руки, Йорена и остальных, которые тоже направлялись на Стену. Он ненавидел гнусный смех, с каким они издевались над людьми, избивали неспособных защититься, затаскивали в кусты и насиловали женщин. Жаль, что у него с собой не было того старого молота из кузницы мастера Мотто. Хоть стражники намного старше и носят доспехи, Джендри силен и мог бы, по крайней мере, покалечить кого-нибудь. Даже если тот будет в доспехах.

Но молота у него не было, вообще ничего не было, и Джендри не хотел умереть от ударов их мечей.

Все остановились на ночлег. Джендри замерз, да и Пирожок дрожал от холода, пока они втроем старались поудобнее устроиться на земле. Один из стражников — кажется, его звали Чизвик — схватил миловидную девушку. Когда она начала сопротивляться, остальные заулюлюкали, поощряя происходящее. Джендри вздрогнул, когда мужик ударил девушку; она упала, тот устроился рядом и развел ей ноги. Арья едва слышно всхлипнула. 

Джендри очень удивился.

Он посмотрел на Арью, пристроившуюся у него под боком. Хотя Джендри уже довольно давно знал, что она девчонка, он постоянно об этом забывал: Арья ругалась, лазала по деревьям и вела себя хуже любого мальчишки. Но когда она с ужасом смотрела, что Чизвик вытворял с бедной девушкой, умолявшей его остановиться, пока остальные люди Ланнистеров подзуживали его и выбирали себе других жертв, Арья действительно выглядела девочкой. Перепуганной девятилетней девочкой.

Он без раздумий обнял Арью, перетащил через себя и уложил рядом с Пирожком, чтобы своим телом заслонить от ее взгляда эту отвратительную картину. Арья начала сопротивляться, но Джендри ее не отпускал, притянул ближе и как будто навис сверху, прикрывая ее. Пирожок, обычно такой бестолковый, быстро понял, что пытается сделать Джендри, и тоже придвинулся ближе. Арья уткнулась лицом в грудь Джендри. Он думал, что она придет в ярость, ждал обвинений и проклятий («Перестань обращаться со мной как с девчонкой!»), но вместо этого Арья обмякла и прошептала так тихо, что Джендри едва расслышал:

— Не дай им сотворить со мной такое.

Девушка кричала, а Арья вздрагивала в его объятиях. Джендри молчал, затыкал ей уши, но не отводил взгляд, давая молчаливую клятву выполнить ее просьбу. Когда Арья задремала, Джендри еще долго слушал кряхтение и прочие звуки, сопровождавшие творившиеся вокруг ужасы, и только крепче и крепче обнимал Арью.

«Она всего лишь маленькая девочка, — подумал Джендри, глядя на нее. — Ее нужно оберегать».

Не то чтобы Джендри собирался когда-нибудь ей сказать, что хочет ее оберегать. Арья бы его покалечила исключительно из принципа.


	2. Chapter 2

Иногда он ловил на себе странные взгляды Арьи.

На Пирожка она смотрела по-другому — со смесью раздражения, недоверия и симпатии. Бесстрастность по отношению к жителям Харренхолла скрывала растущую глубоко внутри ненависть. А на него… Джендри казалось, что Арья словно видела его в первый раз и оценивала.

Женское внимание было ему не в новинку. Даже высокородные дамы, приходившие в кузницу, смотрели на него блестящими глазами и флиртовали за спинами отцов и мужей. У Джендри было две любовницы в Королевской гавани, и даже в Харренхолле он однажды спал с Пией, но все они были взрослыми женщинами, а Арье едва исполнилось одиннадцать. Она была слишком юной, чтобы так на него смотреть.

Да и не было этого. Во взгляде Арьи читалось не желание, а что-то другое, чему Джендри не мог подобрать определение.

Хозяин трактира нарядил Арью в новое платье, когда она изгваздала желтое. В нем она вернулась в комнату, и Джендри ради разнообразия посмотрел повнимательнее.

«Да она милашка», — с удивлением осознал он, когда Арья села рядом с Гарвином. Она отмылась от грязи, и оказалось, что на носу и щеках у нее веснушки, а темные густые волосы могут блестеть. Со времени бегства из Королевской Гавани они отросли, так что теперь доставали почти до плеч и слегка завивались. Новое платье сидело лучше желтого, и Джендри покраснел, заметив маленькую, но очевидную грудь, которой как будто не было еще пару недель назад. Рядом с Арьей, мило улыбаясь, уселся Эдрик Дейн. Джендри начала душить ярость, когда она улыбнулась в ответ и прелестно разрумянилась.

«Она леди, он лорд. Когда-нибудь она выйдет замуж за лорда, а я буду работать в какой-нибудь проклятущей кузне. Она слишком высокородная дама для никому не нужного бастарда».

Джендри схватил кружку медовухи, вышел на улицу, уселся на траву и попытался разобраться в эмоциях, бушевавших внутри. Он не мог точно сказать, сколько он так просидел, пока не подошла Арья. Она опустилась рядом на траву и потянулась за его кружкой. Джендри собирался отодвинуть ее и сказать, чтобы Арья отпивала из кружки у Дейна, но почему-то не стал этого делать. Он молча смотрел, как Арья сделала глоток и скривилась.

— Отвратительное пойло, — заявила она, возвращая кружку, и убрала прядку за ухо. — Как ты это пьешь?

— Это напиток мужчин, леди такое не пьют, — отрезал Джендри и назло ей допил все.

— Я никакая не леди, — возразила Арья резко, словно он обозвал ее нехорошими словами. — А ты просто дурак.

— Простите, миледи, — ответил он, стараясь ее разозлить. Он хотел увидеть гнев в ее взгляде, хотел увидеть Арью, а не маленькую высокородную даму.

— Я не леди!

— Выглядишь как одна из них, — не выдержал Джендри и дернул ее за юбку. Материал оказался очень мягким. — И пахнешь тоже. Ты даже улыбаешься и флиртуешь как леди.

— Ничего подобного!

—Думаешь, я не видел тебя с лордом Дейном? Готов поспорить, ты хотела его поцеловать.

— Заткнись!

— Хотела, хотела! — издевался Джендри. Он понимал, что говорит гадости, но не мог остановиться. — Наверное, ты хотела его не только поцеловать. Думаю, ты даже позволила бы ему себя облапать...

От пощечины Джендри замолчал. Он коснулся горящей щеки, заметил слезы, стоявшие в глазах Арьи, и понял, что еще никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя так мерзко.

— Арья...

Она вскочила, но Джендри быстро схватил ее за запястье, прекрасно понимая, что если она убежит, догнать ее он не сможет. Арья сразу начала отбиваться, но ее скорость не могла сравниться с его силой. Джендри быстро ее поборол, схватив за обе руки.

— Отпусти, или я закричу, — пригрозила Арья. Джендри знал, что с ним сделают, если члены Братства посчитают, что он позволял себе вольности по отношению к заложнице.

— Я не хотел наговорить гадостей.

— Мне плевать, — прошипела Арья, пытаясь пнуть его по лодыжке.

— Тебе просто нужно быть осторожной, — продолжил он, пытаясь удержать ее на одном месте. — Ты уже не ребенок, ты нравишься мужчинам, они могут подумать, что ты хочешь… всякого такого.

— Чего «такого»?

— Того, что хотела Пиа, — ответил Джендри. Арья перестала сопротивляться. В ее взгляде смешались смущение и отвращение. Джендри отпустил ее и шагнул назад на случай, если она захочет лягнуть его, но Арья замерла, словно пытаясь разобраться, о чем именно шла речь.

— Зачем мне этого хотеть? — спросила она в конце концов. Джендри покраснел: ему в голову пришло несколько ответов, которые он никогда не сумел бы озвучить.

— Некоторые дамы этого хотят, — извернулся Джендри, — а ты... Ты не... Я имею в виду, ты...

— Я что? — переспросила Арья, упершись руками в бока. С каких пор у нее есть бедра?

— Ты красивая, — вырвалось у него, и он поспешил добавить: — Когда держишь рот на замке.

Джендри думал, что Арья даст ему тумака или рассмеется, но не ожидал, что она огорченно покачает головой.

— Нет. Моя мама и Санса — вот они красивые.

Арья вернулась в трактир. Джендри смотрел ей вслед, не сказав того, что хотел.

«А я считаю, что ты красавица».


	3. Chapter 3

Он ни одной секунды не верил во все эти разговоры. Братья настаивали, что Рамси Болтон женился на Арье Старк, чтобы заполучить Винтерфелл, но они просто плохо знали Арью. Если бы бастард Болтона посмел хотя бы пальцем ее тронуть, у него уже не хватало бы конечностей. Том и Лем говорили, что все это глупости, что Арья была маленькой девочкой, когда сбежала в Риверран; но Джендри знал ее. Он видел Арью в ситуациях, когда либо убьешь ты, либо тебя; он помнил ее взгляд, когда люди Ланнистеров насиловали тех женщин по дороге в Харренхолл, и он не сомневался: если бы в качестве жениха Арье дали человека, укравшего у нее дом, она бы скорее умерла, чем стала послушной женой.

Все считали, что он спятил, но Джендри было все равно. Другие девочки могли сгинуть в пути, попасть в плен или подвергнуться насилию, но Арья была не из их числа.

Братство остановилось в этой таверне, чтобы отдохнуть. Пока Джейн и Уиллоу разливали суп, с улицы вбежал запыхавшийся и вспотевший Нед Дейн. Джендри по-прежнему не было дела до лорда Звездопада, но он никогда не видел Дейна в настолько растрепанных чувствах.

— Талли вернули Риверран, — выкрикнул он с порога. Новость мгновенно разнеслась по таверне, и все сразу забыли про свежий суп.

— Каким образом? — проскрипела леди Бессердечная, и Дженди вздрогнул — как всегда, когда слышал ее голос. Ему вспомнились слова Арьи о красоте ее матери, но существо, сидящее перед ним, привлекательным не было.

— Черная Рыба во главе отряда северян и солдат из Долины отбил замок, — объяснил Нед.

— Из Долины? — переспросили несколько голосов. Джендри понимал их недоверие: война началась много лет назад, а Долина не выступала в этой войне ни на чьей стороне. Юного лорда Аррена все еще держали в Орлином Гнезде в компании его отчима лорда Бейлиша, исполнявшего обязанности регента. Джендри знал, что Лиза Аррен была урожденной Талли, но Лиза Аррен умерла три года назад.

— С ними были волки, — продолжил Нед, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. — Громадная стая, несколько сотен волков, и их вела какая-то девочка. С ней рядом всегда находился лютоволк, убивший дюжину людей. — Нед посмотрел прямо на Джендри, и у того будто гора свалилась с плеч.

— Арья, — сказал Джендри. 

Все вскочили с места и кинулись седлать лошадей. На улице лежали сугробы, Джендри был одет не по погоде, но его горячило волнение, предвкушение встречи и огромное облегчение. За прошедшие несколько лет он часто вспоминал Арью Старк, бесстрашную и сильную, и воображал, что у нее все хорошо… где-то очень далеко от Вестероса.

Он пытался перехватить Арью в ночь, когда она сбежала. Джендри несколько часов искал ее, звал по имени, но так и не нашел. Ходили слухи, что ее видели около Близнецов с Псом, а Джендри винил во всем себя: это он опоздал, это он не уберег ее. 

Когда Братство наконец добралось до Риверрана, над которым развевались знамена с серебряной форелью и с лютоволками, Джендри чуть с лошади не свалился, торопясь попасть внутрь. Вдалеке раздавался волчий вой. Джендри был всего лишь рыцарем и иногда работал в кузнице, поэтому его не пригласили на встречу с Бринденом Талли. А Джендри очень хотел узнать об Арье.

Вместо этого его и многих братьев повели в большой зал, чтобы накормить горячим обедом. 

По дороге они встретили лютоволка и остановились как вкопанные. Зверюга оказалась больше, чем Джендри ожидал по рассказам Арьи, и у него сердце ушло в пятки, когда волк подошел к ним ближе.

Остальные замерли в ожидании броска, но лютоволк боднул Джендри головой. Джендри осторожно протянул руку и погладил волка.

— Нимерия, — позвал он, вспомнив имя, которое Арья упоминала, рассказывая о своем лютоволке, и та ткнулась носом в его ладонь, словно узнав старого знакомого.

— Нимерия, ко мне! — раздался хриплый женский голос. Джендри обернулся, и его сердце забилось быстрее.

Арье уже исполнилось четырнадцать, она вытянулась и отрастила волосы. Даже мужская одежда больше не могла скрыть ни крутые бедра, ни аккуратную округлую грудь. Ее лицо стало жестче, взгляд серых глаз — холоднее, но Джендри понял, что Арья его узнала.

Он даже не успел ничего ей сказать. Том и Лем восторженно приветствовали Арью, потом Харвин, потом еще кто-то, а потом все завертелось, Джендри только и успел едва заметно улыбнуться ей до того, как она исчезла в толпе.

Арья обедала вместе с ними, с ногами усевшись на скамью, и потчевала ребят рассказами о Браавосе и обо всем, что она там видела. Джендри изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не буравить злобным взглядом Неда Дейна, подсевшего поближе к Арье, когда тот подливал ей вина, словно слуга, и слишком громко смеялся над не такими уж забавными шутками. Ее сестра, леди Санса, присоединилась к ним вместе с Черной Рыбой и рыцарем по имени Гарри, и разговоры стали более сдержанными. Джендри смотрел на сестер, пытаясь найти сходство и не видя между ними ничего общего. Арья сказала правду: Санса была красива. Красива, но непонятна, как будто она знала больше секретов, чем даже Арья.

Когда-то Джендри знал все секреты Арьи, а теперь ему казалось, что он вообще ее не знает.

На ночлег он расположился в одной комнате с двумя рыцарями братства, но никак не мог уснуть. Проворочавшись без сна несколько часов, Джендри оделся, вышел в коридор и решил прогуляться. Он стоял в нише и смотрел на улицу сквозь тусклое стекло, когда вдруг почувствовал нож у горла и услышал насмешливый голос Арьи:

— Если бы я была из Ланнистеров, ты был бы уже мертв.

Она убрала нож, Джендри наконец выдохнул и развернулся:

— Ты умеешь здороваться по-нормальному?

— Я не нормальная, — возразила Арья. В ее словах не было жалости к себе, только констатация факта.

Повисла тишина, потом Арья забралась на подоконник, а Джендри сел рядом.

— Несколько лун назад я видела Пирожка, — сказала она. — Он уже не такой толстый, как раньше. Он хотел знать, как у тебя дела. Я сказала, что ты стал рыцарем.

Джендри ухмыльнулся. Чем старше он становился, тем больше думал о Пирожке, Ломми и даже о маленькой девочке, которую они звали Лаской. Теперь ему казалось, что это была чужая жизнь. Она не имела ничего общего с сегодняшним днем и с самим Джендри.

— Откуда тебе было знать, что я не умер?

— Ты мне снился, — просто ответила Арья, как ни в чем не бывало.

Джендри тоже видел ее во сне. Поначалу это были кошмары: зверства, которые мог сотворить с ней Пес, разнообразные жестокие варианты смерти от рук Горы и его людей. Потом, когда выяснилось, что Арья жива, сны стали более чувственными, Джендри уже потерял счет случаям, когда он просыпался со стояком. 

Ему часто снилась Арья, но с бастардами, мечтающими о сбежавших принцессах, никогда ничего хорошего не случалось. А вот с принцессами, мечтающими о бастардах...

— Я по тебе скучал, — выпалил он, смутился, заметив блеск в ее глазах, и тут же пожалел о своих словах. Джендри был давно уже не подросток, к своим девятнадцати годам он спал с дюжиной женщин, некоторые из них были даже красивее Арьи Старк. Он не должен вести себя как влюбленный идиот.

— А я скучала по тебе, — осторожно ответила Арья, словно пробуя слова на вкус. Потом ее маска окончательно слетела, и она пробормотала: — Твой шлем у меня в комнате. Я выкрала его обратно.

Много лет Джендри не вспоминал о шлеме в форме головы быка — единственной вещи, которой он дорожил, когда покидал Королевскую Гавань с Йореном, и сейчас он удивился, узнав, что Арье удалось заполучить этот шлем. Кончиками пальцев он дотронулся ее лица, словно не был уверен, существует ли она на самом деле и стоит ли сейчас перед ним.

Арья коснулась губами его запястья, Джендри решительно наклонился вперед и поцеловал ее.

Поцелуй вышел неуклюжий: Арья не знала, куда деть руки, и Джендри задался вопросом, целовалась ли она раньше.

Он провел языком по ее нижней губе, уговаривая раскрыть рот, и она резко вдохнула и вцепилась ему в рубашку, наконец впуская его.

Он скользнул рукой вверх по ее талии, обнимая, слегка задевая грудь, и Арья сладко выдохнула ему в рот. Джендри прижал ее крепче и удивился, когда она, не отрывая губ, перекинула через него ногу, садясь верхом. Она целовалась все яростнее, легко поймав ритм. Арья всегда быстро схватывала, была умнее его, изобретательней. Девочка с тысячью имен, Призрак Харренхолла. В любой другой ситуации она бы одержала победу, но сейчас…

Сейчас она была просто симпатичной девушкой, от которой пахнет ежевикой. Арья идеально помещалась в его объятиях, и Джендри уже мечтал оказаться внутри нее, слиться в единое целое.

Он прижался губами к ее шее, жадно целуя, и зарычал в ответ на ее сладостный стон. И вдруг почувствовал, что она замерла. 

Целую секунду она смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша, а потом Арья сказала:

— Мне пора спать.

Джендри кивнул. Она слезла с его колен и скрылась за поворотом так же бесшумно, как и подловила его.

Они почти год не упоминали этот поцелуй.


	4. Chapter 4

Бессчетное количество раз Арья рассказывала ему о Винтерфелле. После ее рассказов Джендри ожидал увидеть величественный замок вроде Риверрана, нечто древнее и внушительное, но никак не выгоревший остов, осыпающиеся стены, обожженные камни и полную разруху. Братство, люди Бриндена Талли и несколько освобожденных из Близнецов северян тоже ожидали другого, судя по выражению их лиц.

Санса держала свои эмоции при себе, а Арья... Джендри никогда не видел на ее лице такого отчаяния.

Большой Джон держал связанного бастарда Болтона, следившего за происходящим с плохо скрываемым страхом. Северяне выкрикивали предложения, что именно нужно сделать с выродком Русе Болтона, одно другого страшнее, но Арья их не слышала.

Строго говоря, хозяйкой Винтерфелла была все-таки Санса, и принимать решение должна была она, но Джендри знал, что всегда молчаливая рыжеволосая дама промолчит и сейчас.

Арья извлекла меч из ножен.

Этот меч одно время носила Бриенна, а той он достался от Джейме Ланнистера, и двойник меча стал частью Железного трона. Тартская дева дала этому клинку имя Хранитель Клятвы, но Арья называла его Льдом. Джендри знал, что Лед, расплавленный Тайвином Ланнистером, был когда-то главным клинком дома Старков.

Меч был слишком большим и неподъемным для человека комплекции Арьи, смещался центр тяжести, но Джендри ни разу не видел Арью без этой махины после ее возвращения.

— Плаху! — крикнула она. Один из Мормонтов услышал призыв, а Большой Джон поставил Болтона на колени.

Толпа в несколько тысяч человек затаила дыхание, когда Арья Старк встала рядом с человеком, убившим ее вассалов, сжегшим ее дом и предъявившим права на титулы ее отца, с человеком, отец которого убил ее брата. До сего момента Джендри никогда по-настоящему не боялся Арьи. Даже в пылу боя, проливая больше крови, чем некоторые солдаты, она казалась отстраненной и собранной. Но сейчас она воплощала собой чистую ярость, истинного лютоволка. Джендри задумался, какую часть себя она привыкла скрывать.

— Именем Робба Старка, убитого короля Севера... — начала она звенящим голосом в полной тишине. — Именем Эддарда Старка, убитой Десницы короля... Именем Брандона и Рикарда Старков, потерянных детей Винтерфелла... Именем Кейтилин Старк, убитой матери короля... Именем Сансы Старк, королевы Севера, я, Арья из дома Старк, приговариваю тебя к смерти!

Бастард Болтона пытался вырваться, но сильный и уверенный удар клинка мгновенно отделил голову от тела. Горячая кровь растопила снег вокруг, но Джендри этого не видел, он смотрел только на Арью.

Он видел, как дрожат ее руки.

Раздались новые приказания, и Арья сразу исчезла в толпе. Джендри потерял ее из виду на несколько часов, сначала помогая внести припасы в замок, потом законопачивая окна, чтобы они снова могли сохранять тепло, и помогая укрепить замок против врагов и зимы. Только по чистой случайности он заметил косу Арьи, мелькнувшую в дверях. Джендри понимал, что Торос и Том будут ругаться, но бросил работу и последовал за ней.

Под землей, в крипте, было настолько холодно, что у Джендри зуб на зуб не попадал. Он ничего не видел, только следовал за мелькавшим впереди факелом, надеясь не оступиться в темноте. Когда он нагнал ее, Арья сидела на коленях перед статуей, положив окровавленный меч перед каменным лордом. Присмотревшись, Джендри решил, что это был склеп Эддарда Старка. Арья резко обернулась, услышав шаги, и была готова огрызнуться, но, увидев Джендри, зарыдала — громко и безутешно, совершенно не похоже на ту Арью, которую привык видеть Джендри.

Он не умел утешать женщин. Достаточно близко он общался только с неразговорчивой Бриенной и еще с Джейн, у которой не было времени на слезы. Он сел рядом и крепко обнял Арью. Она уткнулась лицом ему в грудь. Ее трясло.

— Я не могла их остановить, — говорила она, пока Джендри гладил ее по волосам и укачивал. — Я пыталась, но меня схватил Йорен... Все произошло так быстро… Они все, все называли его предателем, выкрикивали гадости, а он был самым честным человеком в Семи Королевствах!

— Я знаю, Арья, — заверил он. — И все узнают. Мы им расскажем.

— А Робб и мама... Они отрубили ему голову и нацепили голову Серого Ветра ему на плечи! — завыла Арья в истерике. Джендри только обнял ее еще крепче. — Он был добрым и честным, а проклятые Фреи его изуродовали!

— Мы захватили их замок, — напомнил Джендри. — Мы сотрем их род с лица земли.

— А Бран... Рикон... — всхлипнула Арья. Конец фразы было невозможно разобрать. «Тшшш», - прошептал Джендри, поцеловал ее в горячий лоб и не отпускал, пока она не перестала дрожать. Он задавался вопросом, оплакивала ли она раньше свою семью и ту жизнь, которую Ланнистеры у нее украли.

— Больше ничего не осталось, — в конце концов пробормотала она. Настолько разбитой Джендри никогда Арью не видел.

— Осталась ты, — напомнил он и взял ее за плечи, заставив посмотреть на себя. — Ты, и Санса, и Джон Сноу, так? Мы отстроим Винтерфелл, а потом, когда разобьем Ланнистеров и достанем второй меч, я заново выкую для тебя Лед. Дом Старков возродится.

На лице Арье появилось странное выражение, смесь надежды и страха. Джендри внезапно осознал, что ей всего пятнадцать, но она пережила слишком многое.

— Значит, ты останешься?

— Если миледи позволит, — устало ухмыльнулся он.

На этот раз Арья не стукнула Джендри и не обозвала дураком, а положила голову ему на плечо, обняла за пояс и пробормотала:

— Пожалуйста, не бросай меня.

Джендри был уверен, что Арье стоило огромных усилий произнести эту фразу.

В этом, конечно, не было необходимости. Джендри не представлял себе жизнь без Арьи.


	5. Chapter 5

Арья была нагишом.

У Джендри на секунду перехватило дыхание, когда она сняла халат, распустила волосы и опустилась в ванну, словно была совершенно одна. Джендри не хотел так на нее пялиться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать и жадно разглядывал ее длинные ноги, мягкие бедра, темные волоски между ног, небольшую грудь, которая должна идеально лечь в его ладони. Ее волосы прикрывали грудь, но соски напряглись, когда она опускалась в воду. От этой картины у Джендри сразу встал, и Арья вздохнула с удовольствием.

А потом он подумал про Джона Сноу, и про драконью королеву, и про то, что они с ним сделают, если узнают, что бастард короля Роберта принимал одну ванну на двоих с Арьей, которая снова была благородной дамой с Севера.

Он начал вставать и потянулся к своей одежде, но Арья не сводила с него глаз, разглядывая его так же пристально, как и он ее пару минут назад. Джендри тут же сел обратно в ванну, застеснявшись своего возбуждения. Слегка покраснев, Арья улыбнулась и устроилась поудобнее.

— Что? — спросил он, защищаясь. Арья засмеялась, и ее голос эхом отразился от стен.

— Ты не похож на других мужчин, которых я видела.

— И скольких мужчин ты видела? — поинтересовался Джендри в приступе ревности.

Арья и бровью не повела.

— А скольких женщин видел ты?

Джендри был красив, высок и хорошо сложен. Том шутил, что он «предмет девичьих грез», а Джендри редко отказывал женщинам, желавшим разделить с ним постель. Члены Братства уважали его умение быть обходительным с противоположным полом, но теперь Джендри устыдился этого.

— Ни одна из них не сравнится по красоте с тобой, — ответил он. Обаяние всегда растапливало женские сердца, но Арья только нахмурилась, напомнив, насколько она не похожа на остальных.

— Врешь. Та маркитантка, светловолосая, она гораздо красивее меня.

Джендри залился краской, он и предположить не мог, что Арье известно про Яну.

— Ты не понимаешь...

— Все я понимаю, — отрезала Арья, закрыла глаза и откинула голову на край ванны. — Ты хотел с ней переспать и переспал. Убийство горячит кровь, а она дала тебе то, что ты хотел получить.

— А тебе убийство кровь не горячит?

— Убийство не вызывает у меня никаких эмоций, — просто ответила она, и Джендри безоговорочно поверил, что так и есть.

После нескольких минут молчания Арья спросила:

— Почему ты больше не пытался меня поцеловать?

— А ты хотела, чтобы я снова поцеловал тебя? — удивился Джендри.

— Не знаю, — она пожала плечами. — Было хорошо... в прошлый раз, когда мы это делали.

— Почему тогда ты сама меня не поцеловала?

В глазах Арьи мелькнула неуверенность, она прикусила губу, но в конце концов призналась:

— Ты единственный человек, с которым я целовалась.

Джендри собрал все свое мужество и придвинулся к ней.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы так было всегда.

— Правда? — Арья хищно улыбнулась и выпрямилась.

— Да.

Когда Джендри уже почти коснулся ее губ, Арья остановила его и пробормотала:

— Если ты ожидаешь, что я буду называть тебя «милорд» и штопать твои рубашки, то ты глупее Пирожка.

Джендри фыркнул и прошептал:

— Конечно, миледи.

В первый раз в жизни он получил одновременно поцелуй и тычок в ребра.

Так, как и должно быть с Арьей.


End file.
